Get Even
by Aero-chan
Summary: Revenge is always sweet and ALWAYS helps mend a broken heart.


Get even.

Chapter One.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke it's 11we should go to sleep we have –yawn- school tomorrow." Sakura mumbled to him over the phone. _

"_Alright, goodnight," and with that Sasuke hung up._

'_Boo, he didn't even say I love you.'_

_*35 minutes later*_

_-bzzzz-bzzzzz-bzzzzz-_

'_Who the fuck is calling me this late on a school night?' she angrily thought to herself_

"_Hello?" she screamed into the phone_

"_Do you even know what fucking time-_

"_I'm tired of us, we're over." Her boyfriend said while interrupting her then hastily hanging up on her not wanting nor caring about her reaction. _

'_what…?' Sakura thought to herself, sitting alone for a few moments processing what just happened to her. Tears slowly began to travel down her face. She buried her face into her pillow as she began sobbing herself to sleep. _

_End flashback_

Today was Thursday, 2 days after Sasuke had broken her heart.

She faked sick and skipped the last 2 days to prepare herself for today.

Ino, her besfriend had come over yesterday and given her advice, ate ice cream with her and just was their just to listen to the broken girl.

-bzzzzzzz-

Sakura's attention went to her pink blackberry curve.

_-1 New text message from Ino Pig-_

Sakura opened the message to find a list.

" _Ino Yamanaka's 5 ways to get over a boy with chicken ass hair!" Sakura giggled as she read the subject. _

"_1. Dress hot but that doesn't mean slut. Show him what he's lost and is going to be missing out on._

_2. His bro is single and so are you so it wouldn't hurt to mingle with him, his cousin works too. _

_3. Be strong, he expects a weak girl that's going to beg for him back. Act unfazed and never let him see you weak. _

_4. Don't let him ignore you, make sure he knows that you're there._

_5. Revenge is always sweet. It helps mend the broken heart. ;)"_

Sakura smirked, she was going to hit him with a bomb that he didn't even know was coming.

She rushed over to her closet to find something that showed off her assets and curves.

She picked a red slightly oversized off the shoulder on one side top, some light washed denim shorts that made her legs look amazing and a pair of tan and white wedges making her much taller.

The pinkette smiled at her outfit, now onto her face and hair.

She left her silky mid back hair straight as how it was naturally.

For make-up she just wore mascara to darken her lashes, eyeliner that she slightly winged for a cat eye and a light pink-peach blush.

Happy with her appearance she went downstairs to grab some toast.

* * *

><p>Her parents were surgeons and were always at work so she rarely got to see them.<p>

She looked at the microwave to check the time.

_6:45 _

'_Pfft I have like over 30 minutes before school starts… but Itachi and Sasuke always come early.'_ She smirked at the thought of flirting with her ex's brother while he watched.

She walked outside to her white acura rsx and drove off to school.

"Not that I care but why aren't you texting your little cherry blossom this morning?" Itachi asked his little brother who was just sitting on the steps outside of Konoha High.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered to his older brother

"Oh so she dumped you?" The older Uchiha said while smirking.

"Hn, no I dumped her." Sasuke stated growing annoyed at the subject.

"Well then I guess that means she's single and ready to mingle. Maybe I'll show her what a real man is." Itachi said trying to provoke his little brother.

Sasuke turned to face Itachi, glaring daggers at him.

"You better fucking stay away from her."

Then a familiar white acura rsx drove into the school parking lot.

Sasuke groaned.

* * *

><p>As Sakura got out of her car she flipped her hair knowing that she had the attention of the Uchiha brothers.<p>

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" someone shouted from across the parking lot.

She turned around knowing that it would be an obnoxious blonde and hopefully his girlfriend.

Naruto ran over to the pinkette dragging his shy girlfriend with him.

"Naruto you idiot you're hurting Hinata!"

"He's what?" An angry voice said nearby who belonged to the Hyuga prodigy and his girlfriend.

"Neji calm down she's fine." Tenten said to her boyfriend, trying to calm him down.

The group walked over to the Uchiha brothers.

They all exchanged greetings except Sakura and Sasuke.

With everyone settled Sakura made her way to the older Uchiha.

"Good morning Itachi." Sakura said to him while once again flipping her hair sexily.

He smirked knowing what she was doing, he decided to play along because nothings more fun than annoying your little brother.

"Good morning Sa-kur-a." He said huskily to her.

'_Hmm so he's playing along, that's even better haha.'_ She giggled to herself.

Everyone had shifted their attention to the two flirting clearly confused.

Ino, who had finally made it to school with Shikamaru in tow smirked at the sight.

'So forehead is game.' Ino thought while smirking at the younger Uchiha who's hands were balling into fists, his knuckles clearly turning white as he was angry at the sight.

"Wow Sasuke your hands are white!" Naruto said making everyone shift their attention to Sasuke.

"Hn." And with that he got up and angrily walked to his locker.

* * *

><p>It was now 3rd period, Sakura and Sasuke had history together. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto had foods. Shikamaru and Neji had a free period.<p>

'_Ugh we have to sit next to him for the next hour and a half.' _

Sasuke smirked; this was his chance to prove that she was still very heartbroken over him.

"So Sakura, why haven't you been at school for the past 2 days?"

"Oh I was sick." She mumbled to him knowing what he was trying to do.

'_Be strong, be strong, be strong.'_

He learned closer to her, she became stiff.

"You sure it wasn't because you were heartbroken?" he whispered into her ear.

He smirked at her reaction, she was very still.

"Pfft, no. Get over yourself Sasuke, you're not worth missing school." She said while rolling her eyes trying to keep her calm composure.

He frowned unhappy with her reaction.

"You look nice today, trying to impress me hmm?"

"Nope, I'm trying to catch someone else's eye."

He frowned.

She smirked, "So is Itachi single?"

He glared at her, "Hn"

* * *

><p>"Sakura want to come over?" Itachi asked her infront of his little brother.<p>

Sakura giggled as Sasuke glared at the back of Itachi's head, "Sure, I'd love to."

They both drove over to the Uchiha mansion.

"We're home."

"Welcome home, I see you brought Sakura over Sasuke." Mikoto Uchiha said while smiling at them.

"Umm.. actually I'm here for Itachi." Sakura said feeling awkward.

Mikoto looked at them all confused, Sasuke tired of his brother and ex-girlfriend stormed off to his room.

Mikoto giggled, "So he broke up with Sakura and now you guys are making him jealous?"

"Yeah kind of." Sakura said nervously not knowing how she would react.

"Alright, well have fun!" and with that Mikoto Uchiha skipped off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated for dinner, excluding Fugaku Uchiha whom was on a business trip.<p>

Sasuke ignored everyone and just glared at his food.

Every chance they got Sakura would giggle and flirt with Itachi because it was obviously irritating Sasuke.

'_Hmm, time for number 4 of Ino's list!'_

"So Itachi I'm so excited for our date tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed.

After hearing that Sasuke got up and stormed off to his room, tired of them.

The pinkette and older Itachi smirked at his reaction.

* * *

><p>It was time for number 5, Sakura smirked as she went over her plan to Ino over the phone.<p>

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so funny!"

"I know, you were right by the way. Revenge is very sweet and it does help mend a broken heart." Sakura smirked as she got ready to go to school.

* * *

><p>"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY GOT TO GET DOWN ON FRIDAYYYYY!" Naruto screamed in the parking lot.<p>

The whole gang sweat dropped, how he enjoyed the song was crazy.

Sakura checked her phone for the time.

'_7:02, perfect.' _She smirked.

She walked over to her ex and leaned in, "I need to talk to you, let's go into an empty classroom." She whispered sexily into his ear while licking the shell of it.

'_I knew she couldn't resist me.'_ He smirked to himself. "Hn."

They began to walk into the school.

Sakura led them into their homeroom and shut the door.

She gently pushed him onto a chair and got onto his lap, kissing him while grinding into him.

He smirked at her actions, nothing was better than makeup sex.

"Babe, let's try something new.." She mumbled into his neck as she was giving him little butterfly kissing.

"Hn" Telling her to go on.

She first took off all his clothes, only leaving him in his boxers.

Then she took rope out of her backpack. She tied his hands behind his back and each of his feet onto legs of a desk.

Sakura smirked; taking out her blackberry she snapped a few pictures.

Sasuke was confused, why was she taking pictures of him almost naked tied to things.

She got up, "Bye Sasuke, have fun untying yourself."

She blew him a kiss and left the room.

The pinkette went outside where most of the students were sitting, taking out a megaphone from her backpack.

"Hey Sasuke Uchiha fan's, he is currently tied up in room 240 B in only his boxers!" She screamed into to the megaphone.

Smirking as more than half the female population ran into the school.

Oh how revenge was so, so sweet.

* * *

><p>Well its over, I hope you guys liked it. I wrote this because my boyfriend broke up with me last night lmao and its time for me to get even ;)<p>

Don't forget to review! I want to know what you guys thought of it :)


End file.
